Insomnie
by BichePotter
Summary: Hermione a une insomnie. Encore une. Mais cette fois ci elle va faire une rencontre...


Une insomnie. Encore une. Je me levais de mon lit et sortis de mon dortoir. Comme un rituel. Mes pieds suivaient le chemin, le même depuis si longtemps. Depuis un an exactement. Comment dormir alors que chaque fois que mes paupières se ferment, des images, affreuses, me reviennent. Me voilà devant la bibliothèque. Comme un havre de paix elle m'accueillait toutes les nuits. Lire pour ne pas dormir. Lire pour essayer de rêver à d'autres choses. Botanique ? Histoire de la magie ? Ou alors roman policier ? Chaque nuit s'en était un différent. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Alors que mon doigt courrait le long d'une étagère, mon esprit n'arrivait pas à se décider. Pourquoi ? Le vide était revenu. C'est étrange. J'avais parfois un sentiment de vide mais la nuit il disparaissait. Je n'avais plus besoin de mettre un masque comme pendant le jour pour satisfaire le monde autour de moi. Certain n'en avait pas besoin, ils pouvaient pleurer comme bon leur semblait. Pas moi. Ils avaient besoin de moi, je devais être forte pour eux. Surtout pour Ron. La perte de son frère l'avait brisé. Pas autant qu'elle avait brisé George, mais suffisamment pour que le roux ait cette même lueur vide qui hantait tant de regards. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas, que je restais là, la tête haute, le coeur vaillant. La parfaite gryffondor qui gardait du courage malgré les évènements. La nuit était mon refuge. Mes premières insomnies m'avaient découragé. Si même la nuit ne me laissait tranquille comment allais-je survivre ? Mais rapidement je me rendis compte que c'était pour le mieux. Plus de masque, plus de faux sourire. Le bonheur. Pourquoi cette nuit il ne disparaissait pas ? Peut-être car c'est les un an. Un an depuis que la guerre est finie. Qui l'eut cru ? On dit que la vie redevient normal après. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Comment peut-elle redevenir normal après tant de morts, de sang, de vide. Poudlard essaye de renaître des cendres qui l'ont brûlé. La reconstruction fut rapide, tout le monde sorcier s'est dépêché pour aider à remettre les pierres, à monter de nouveaux murs. Comme si c'était leur manière d'oublier, comme si une fois les traces de la guerre effacées ce ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, celui qu'on a parfois quand on est nostalgique. Les traces ne s'effacent jamais. Les victimes des Doloris gardent toujours en eux la douleur. Les morts ne reviennent jamais. Mais il faut vivre. Il faut reconstruire. Le Ministère de la Magie est tout juste en train de changer. Kingsley vient d'être élu Ministre de la Magie. Cela prend le temps qu'il faut. La chasse aux Mangemorts sera longue, tout comme celle des collaborateurs. Des questions se poseront alors. Mais pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Les parents enterrent tout juste leurs enfants. Les familles versent leurs dernières larmes. La blessure qui a éventré le monde sorcier commence à se cicatriser. Nous le Trio d'Or étions acclamés par tous. S'ils savaient... S'ils savaient ce que cela nous a coûté. Mais nous n'en parlons pas. Harry est heureux, il se sent enfin libéré mais je sais que parfois pendant la nuit il revoit tout. Sa mort. La mort des autres. Que quand il voit Teddy son cœur se sert. Mais il a Ginny. Alors il sourit. Après tout, après avoir vaincu la mort elle-même n'est-il pas temps de vivre ? Ron essaye de vivre. Pour sa mère, pour son père, pour George. Mais les blagues n'ont plus le même goût dans sa bouche. Je sais qu'il s'en veut toujours de nous avoir abandonné là-bas. Comme tout le monde nous essayons de vivre. Nous avions voulu retourné à Poudlard pour faire notre dernière année. Prétendre que nous étions des adolescents normaux. Je m'arrêtais devant un vieux livre. Ma recherche était vaine, je ne lirais pas ce soir. Je m'en allais donc, mes jambes, cette fois-ci moins sûres, m'emportèrent plus haut dans les tours. La tour d'astronomie avait vraiment une vue magnifique. Les étoiles semblaient plonger dans le lac. M'avançant près de la barrière je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seule. Le blond ne se retourna pas mais je savais qu'il m'avait vu. Il ne parlait plus, ou presque. Son visage émacié était peut-être pire que le notre tant la détresse sortait de tous ses pores. Lui le prince déchu était dans un piètre état, comme tous ses suivants. Parkinson ne le collait plus et ne ragotait plus. Peu avait compris ce qu'elle avait vécu. Zabini avait réussi à échapper à toute cette magie noire, mais devoir épauler tous ses amis en même temps est une lourde tâche. Malfoy n'avait plus de père. Il était à Azkaban. Sa mère avait été pardonnée, n'avait-elle pas sauvé Harry ? Lui aussi avait été pardonné, mais dans sa maison résonnait encore les cris. L'odeur de la mort était là, omniprésente. Ce manoir était maudit, Il avait séjourné trop longtemps, torturé trop de gens pour que la bâtisse respire de nouveau. Comme ses habitants d'ailleurs. Draco Malfoy paraissait mort. Voilà le mot pour le décrire. A Poudlard ils n'avaient pas la vie facile ces Serpentards. Mais on les avait pardonné, ils n'étaient que des enfants. Nous n'étions tous que des enfants. Je m'adossais donc à la barrière non loin du jeune homme. Son regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, les cheveux décoiffés, son uniforme désordonné. Des cernes lui creusaient son visage blanc déjà fin. Je le regardais. Lentement, se voyant observé, il tourna la tête vers moi. Ses yeux me fixèrent. Ils étaient froids, mais si vides. Puis peu à peu j'aperçut comme un éclat au fond. Un scintillement. Comme l'appel d'un désespéré. Il me regarda comme si j'étais la dernière chose qu'il verrait avant sa mort. Soudain d'un mouvement irrépressible, il m'attrapa la main. Sa paume glacée me fit frissonner. Je regardais ces mains, si blanches, mais je les savais tâchées de sang. Une pression de ses doigts me firent relever la tête. Il était bien proche de moi, celui qui ne voulait pas toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe. La pâleur de son visage m'éblouit presque. Dans ses yeux, l'éclat était devenu une flamme. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Le mot sorti comme l'air sortait de ses poumons. Faiblement.

-Pardon.

Le vent l'emporta vers le lac, il plongea avec les étoiles. Il semblait soulagé, en paix. Il relâcha mes mains en s'en allant, lentement. La vie le reprenait. Je restais là encore, un moment. Il n'avait dit qu'un mot pourtant j'avais l'impression d'en avoir entendu des milliers. Il me l'avait dit pourtant c'était à tout le monde qu'il le disait. Le vide semblait se combler. Pour la première fois depuis un an je pris conscience que mon cœur battait. Doucement je m'en allais à mon tour. Rentrant dans mon dortoir, je me couchais dans mon lit, convaincue que j'allais m'endormir. Cela faisait un an. Il était temps de vivre.


End file.
